Tell me who I am
by Angela 882
Summary: I can't update both the stories. Vote for the story you want to be updated.
1. Chapter 1

The horrible Truth

Umm, Hi! I am new here. Anyone wanna be friends? I hope that you find the story interesting. Bloom and Stella are living their life on earth in different cities when suddenly Bloom meets with an accident.

Bloom was standing on the riverside of her city after her parent's funeral. They had died in a car accident. She had recovered from the shock of their death but not from the horrible truth that her mother had told her while she was in the hospital.

Flashback

Bloom was shopping in a mall with her friend Lily when her mobile phone rang. "Hello" she said, picking the phone.

"Is this Miss Bloom?" Said a man's voice.

"Yes" she replied.

"Miss Bloom, I'm speaking from the Atlanta hospital. I am very sorry to inform you that your parents Mary and James have met with an accident and their condition is very serious. Please come to the hospital as soon as possible" after saying that he switched his phone off. Bloom could hear someone calling for him.

Bloom stood there for a minute like a statue when Lily shook her wildly.

"What happened Bloom? Are you alright?" she asked Bloom.

"Lily, that person said that my mom and dad met with an accident. There condition is very serious." She said, crying.

"What are you waiting for, Bloom? We should go there as soon as possible."

On reaching the hospital, Bloom heard that her father had died and her mother was also in a very serious condition and she wanted to talk to her before dying. She went there crying.

"No mom, you can't die. You can't."

"Bloom, I want to talk to you before I die. It is very important…….."

"No mom, you are not going to leave me alone."

"Listen Bloom, you must know the truth which I and James have hidden from you these many years. The truth is that you are not our real daughter. We had found you crying near a small building. We looked hard for your parents, but of no use. Therefore, we decided to adopt you."

"What? You mean that I am not your daughter?

"You are our daughter Bloom, even if we are not blood related. Bloom, remember the cupboard which I told you never to touch? That cupboard contains a few things which we found with you. Go back home and see all those things. Goodbye Bloom, I am going………."

"No mom, no, noooooooo." But she had to accept the truth.

After the funeral of her mom and dad, she went back home and searched for the cupboard. She found it in back of the storeroom. She saw a small packet lying there and opened it. On opening it, she found a golden coloured cloth with a dragon drawn on it. There was also a beautiful crown and a ring. Bloom could not understand anything. Moreover, her head was aching. So she went to sleep. But she woke up soon because she had horrible dreams of her parents' accident. She started crying. She had cried a lot lately and her friends let her cry thinking that it would lighten her heart.

When she stopped crying, it was evening time. She went to the riverside. She always used to go there when she was sad but today she was too much sad. She was standing there holding that small packet that she had found in the cupboard when suddenly……………..

Sorry, I had to finish here. Please give me reviews. I love them. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't give too bad reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with a bang. OK its only one day but I promised that I would update everyday. Oh, I forgot about all that disclaimer and blah, blah…….. in the last chapter. So if you need it, here is it, and don't bother to see my profile. I am more a story lover than lazy in updating my profile coz I really love all of yours stories so much that I forget to update my profile every time I open Fan fiction. Oh I was again going to forget the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own any of the Winx Club characters but I do own Lily, Michael and Sam.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter

Bloom's parents have died in an accident but before dying Bloom's mother tells her that she is not her real mother and there is something related to her real parents in the an old cupboard in their house. Now Bloom is standing near river Rocalouche **(1)** holding those things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The accident on the river side

Bloom was standing on the river side holding that packet when she heard someone calling her. She turned around to see that it was just Lily and Sam.

"Hey Bloom", said Lily.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Sam as she knew that whenever Bloom was sad, she came there and felt better.

"Yes guys I'm alright, you need not worry about me." Bloom answered. She had not told them about the truth that her mother had told her before dying.

"Hey Bloom, we were thinking that now you can't live alone in your house so my parents have told me that you can live in our house as long as you wish." Lily said. Her mother was a friend of Bloom's mother, so she had no objection in Bloom staying in their house.

"Thank you very much, I really needed someone near me. I just feel so alone in my house."

"That's OK sweetie. And come to The Crystal Café, Michael would be waiting for us there." The Crystal Café was their favorite hang-out. It was located near the river side only.

"You guys can go, I want to stand here for a little more time."

"OK, then see you at the café."

After her friends left, she opened the packet again, but this time, she saw that everything in the packet was shining brightly. She was amazed to see this, but suddenly they stopped shining. Bloom felt someone's shadow and before she could guess, she was pushed into the river. All she could see was a dark cloak and then she went unconscious. Lily was coming there because Bloom had not come to the café.

"Hey Bloom, what happened? Come on, don't you want to go to café." She was coming towards Bloom, who didn't hear anything. But then Lily stopped dead when she saw someone pushing Bloom into the river. She cried loudly to warn Bloom but it was too late. She saw everything, the man in a dark cloak pushing Bloom, Bloom falling in the river. Then the man came towards her. She could not see his face as it was hidden in his cloak. Lily tried to run, but the man caught her by throat and she fainted. After some time, when she woke up, she was in the hospital, surrounded by her parents and friends.

"Honey, you woke up. We were worried about you" her mother said, giving her a warm hug.

"Mom, I saw her falling, I saw her, mom, I saw her." Lily said.

"What are you saying miss, are you telling about Miss Bloom" asked a policeman coming towards her.

"Yes, I am talking about her. She was standing there on the river side. I was going towards her when I saw a man in a black cloak pushing her in the river. I called her to warn her, but it was too late. I could not save her." She started crying.

"That's alright honey. You wanted to save her……."

"But I could not save her, Mom. It's not alright. It's horrible. I had to save her." And she fainted again.

"Oh no, get up honey, get up" her mom was saying.

---------------

"Mrs. Stuarts, I need to talk to you" a doctor said after Lily's check up.

"Yes"

"Your daughter is in a great shock, I mean she has seen someone push her best friend in the river. So she is really shocked. The only cure is to take her away from this place, mainly from this river for a few days. You can do this by taking a small holiday. But she cannot be cured until she is away from this river."

"OK thank you Doctor. I'll try my best to cheer her up."

----------------

On the other side, Michael and Sam were in The Crystal Café, discussing all that was happening going on.

"I just don't understand, Michael, I am shocked. First Bloom's parents died, then she was pushed into a river by someone, and Lily is in a hospital. What to do? Everything is just getting too much."

"I know, Sam, but the fact is that we cannot do anything."

"I know, Michael that we can't do anything but I want to do something to help Lily because we did not do anything to help Bloom and this happened to her. It's all our fault, Michael."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So guys did you like this one. Tell me my mistakes frankly, and I won't hesitate to accept them. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanx for reviews. It's really hard doing these updates coz' of my school.**

**Nonsense- I hate my school. And I know that all of you also hate your schools, except those who have graduated and those who are study freaks and get good marks in math (hey I don't fail in math, but I don't get full marks. And if I get a chance to kill anyone in the world, my first choice will be our math teacher)**

**OK enough of my nonsense, and now let's go back to the story. No need of disclaimer, I think. I don't want to waste my PRECIOUS time writing it, even if I have already wasted much time in my nonsense-LoL.**

Last chapter

Bloom is pushed into the river Rocalouche by a man in black cloak. Lily is shocked and is admitted in a hospital.

A new friend

In Bloom's dream-

Bloom is standing in a dark room, with many voices surrounding her. Bloom can recognize these voices. They belong to her friends.

Lily's voice- Bloom, your parents died because of you.

Bloom- No, I didn't kill my parents. They died in an accident.

Sam's voice- Yes Bloom, you have killed your parents.

Then someone comes in front of her. Bloom sees her. It is her mother.

Bloom's mother- Bloom, you killed us because you are not our real daughter. You killed us.

Bloom- No, I did not kill you.

She wakes up with a loud scream.

"What happened, are you alright?" an old woman said, who was sitting besides Bloom's bed.

Bloom got self-conscious and tried to remember.

**Flashback-**

Bloom was standing holding a little packet. She felt someone's shadow and before she could guess, she was pushed into the river. All she could see was a dark cloak and then she went unconscious.

**End of Flashback**

"Are you alright, tell me where you have come from" the old woman asked again. Bloom looked at her again; she had frizzy grey hair and wore a white-colored skirt with a light purple shirt. (Sorry, I am really bad at describing people)

"I am Bloom from Gardenia city. I was standing near a river when someone pushed me in it."

"Oh, that explains everything. We found you floating in the river when we were boating and brought you home. We found this packet with you but we thought that it would be better to open it when you are fully alright."

"Thank you so much. I really needed this packet."

"So you have woken up" said a girl with blonde hair who was coming into the room.

Bloom could see that the girl was about of the same age as her, 16.

"I'll introduce you to myself and Miss Faragonda. This is me, Stella and she is Miss Faragonda, our house-keeper. But since I don't have parents, she is just like family and what about you?"

"Stella, Bloom is not well. You can talk to her later when…."

"So your name is Bloom, nice name, sweetie. It looks as if you are very shy, coz' you are not talking at all."

Bloom was a bit of happy to be at a place that looks like home.

"I'll talk only if you'll stop speaking" Bloom finally replied.

"Well….it looks as if I've again spoke too much" Stella said and they all laughed.

Bloom laughed too, because she was very happy to get a new friend.

"So Stella it looks as if it's almost the time for dinner, so Bloom, you should get fresh" finally Miss Faragonda spoke.

"Oh Miss Faragonda, I wanted to talk to Bloom" Stella insisted childishly.

**Sorry if the chapter is small but what to do, I don't have the talent to write loooooooooooong chapters. Hope you like. And I really wanted to make Miss Faragonda something else than a boring headmistress. That's why I made her Stella's house-keeper. It's fun, isn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I think that I should add a nonsense column in all my chappies. It's real fun writing it and I hope that you also have fun reading it. So here comes my nonsense. **

**My Nonsense- I hate you all and I hate FanFiction. Why? Because I love your stories, spend most of my time reading them, this annoys my mother, and now I can't even touch the computer for more than twice a week. But this doesn't mean that I'll stop updating. I'll update even if a monster is eating me. OK, time for story now**

**Disclaimer- The song in this story is written by the great, great, great Armaan.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last chapter

Bloom meets Stella and Miss Faragonda, and is happy to get a new friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Am Nothing

The next morning, after having breakfast, Bloom went outside near the river. Last evening, she and Stella went outside for a walk and Stella had shown her almost everything, her house, the riverside, and even told her everything about herself even if they had just met. Stella had told Bloom that her parents had died when she was just 5 years old and since then, Miss Faragonda cared for her just like a mother. Bloom also told her everything.

The next morning, Bloom had the same horrible dreams, so she didn't talk much to anyone ad after informing Miss F, she went outside for a walk.

When Bloom went near the river, a song came to her and she started singing. She needed her sorrow to go away. She needed to find some way to get her sorrows out. So she sang, without any knowledge of anything that was going on around her.

Her song-

I'm nothing in this world,

I've lost everything,

No one cares for me,

No one knows what I feel.

Ooooooooh.

I'm nothing in this world,

Everyone has left me alone,

I don't know what to do,

I don't know anything.

I'm nothing, Oooooooh,

I'm not just anything.

No one loves me anymore,

No one feels what I feel.

Everyone has just left me alooooooone.

I'm nothing in this world

Oooooooooh.

"What a beautiful song, honey" Stella said coming towards her.

"Oh Stella, I didn't notice you coming"

"You are not alone in this world, even if your parents have left you, I'm with you. You don't need to worry."

"Thanks Stella, You're very supporting."

"Bloom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Stella"

"You sing very well and I dance very well. We can make a perfect pair. We'll make a Demo CD, and then, we'll be stars. We'll have millions of fans" Stella had already started having the dreams of their stardom.

"OK, Stella, why don't we go to the kitchen and see what's for lunch" Bloom said laughing.

"Oh yeah, that would be better" Stella was also laughing.

After one week 

"Oh no Bloom, bad news" Stella came shouting in the room.

"What happened Stell, have you again lost your earrings."

"No Bloom, that's not the matter, the bad news is that Miss F has enrolled us in a school called Alfea. I never heard of it before, even if I know almost all the schools in this are. What to do Bloom?"

"Calm down, Stella, we'll manage."  
"No, we can't manage"

"C'mon Stella, it's just a school"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm thinking of adding Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla in the next chappie. I'll surely add Sky, but I'm not so sure.**

**Vote for it. I'll add the fairies if you want. See ya, after a week perhaps -Sigh- What to do? So be habitual of seeing a new chapter after one week. But perhaps I'll manage to update a new chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aman-Hey Armaan, what's up?**

**Armaan-I'm angry, why don't these fan fiction people review people review??? **

**Fan fiction- Hey, who's Aman?**

**Aman is my best friend and a big fan of Winx Club.**

**And now no nonsense, no disclaimer, straight to the story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last Chapter

Bloom is feeling very sad as she has the same horrible dreams but Stella calms her. And they are going to a school called Alfea after a week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new secret

"Wake up sleeping princess" Bloom said waking Stella up.

"Hey, let a beautiful girl get a proper sleep" Stella said sleepily.

"It's already eight and we have to pack for going to Alfea."

"Oh no, don't remind me of that, Bloom"

"C'mon Stella"

"Okaaaay –yawn- I'm waking"

After a week

"Hey Miss F, there is no bus here, are you going to take us there?" Stella was asking, desperately hoping that they could wait for one more week to go there.

"Yes Stella, I'm taking you there" Miss F finally replied.

"But how will you take us there? Your car is totally devastated because of that accident. By the way, where is Bloom?"

"I'm coming" Bloom said coming out of the house.

"So when you both are ready, this is the time to tell you something" Miss F said, with a mixed expression of hope and fear.

"What do you want to tell us?" Stella and Bloom both asked together.

"Bloom don't you feel strange that you were saved even if you fell in a river that flows so fast?"

"Umm, sometimes I do, but why are you asking this?" Bloom was now confused.

"Because this river has a deep connection to both of you. Bloom's mother Miriam, the queen of the great dragon flame, and Stella's mother, Luna, the fairy of the sun and the moon were sisters. They died near this river, but before dying, they told me to take care of both of you. But this secret couldn't be told to you until you both get mature enough. Bloom; remember golden colored cloth with a dragon drawn on it and that beautiful crown and ring. Stella has also got them. You both are fairies, and now you have to go to Alfea. It's a fairy school. And after you graduate, you'll become the queens of your kingdoms. So you must prepare yourself well. I'm sorry for telling you all this after such a long time, but I couldn't tell you anything before it was the right time. I'm sending you to Alfea now. If you want to make out everything, you'll have to go to Alfea. You can ask all the questions to Miss Griselda, she is the headmistress. Take care of your selves, girls" she said while pushing them into a portal.

"I'm so sorry girls, I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything. I had to speak rudely to you to tell you everything. I know why you didn't speak anything. You didn't say anything because you were shocked" Miss F said crying after they had gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I won't update. I am thinking of writing another story based on Flora, but I won't write if you don't review this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**At last, after so many days, I'm updating, and it's because of some really good people of fan fiction. And thank you Sportsman and SouthernLoner for letting me know about my mistake about chapters 3 and 4 being the same. So here comes the story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last Chapter

Miss F tells Bloom and Stella that their mothers Miriam and Luna were sisters and they have magical powers. She sends them to Alfea, while the girls not knowing what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's so strange

"Uh, what's going on?" Bloom said waking up. She saw that she was lying on grass in the front of a large building but she couldn't see the building because it was night time. She saw Stella lying besides her and tried to wake her up.

"Hey Stella, wake up" she said waking her."

"Uh, Bloom, so this is the place where Miss F wanted to send us, but it would be better if I could see it clearly."

"Yes Stella, this is the place, let's hope it's nice."

"Why don't we go to the headmistress to make out all that magic or whatever Miss F was talking about?"

"Yeah, that would be better" Bloom said as they went into the large building, desperately trying to ignore the pillars that came in their way.

"So you girls came here, we were expecting you" a voice from behind the girls frightened them to death.

They both turned to see a slim lady in pjs.

"Umm….. Miss F has sent us………."

"I know, so you're the daughters of Miriam and Luna. And I'm your new headmistress Miss Griselda" she said coming towards them.

"To speak the truth, we don't know anything about our parents" Bloom said sighing.

"It's too late to talk, so tomorrow you can come to my office and talk about all the matters, Okay"

"This I your room, you can go and sleep there" she said opening the door of a room.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep today, Bloom."

"Me too, Stella, but at least it's not that bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for a small chappie. Next one will be bigger, I promise. And I have enabled anonymous reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, do you want the reason for my last chappie being small. It was small coz' I was in a hurry to complete my profile, and finally my profile is complete. I've written everything I wanted to write, and you can read it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last Chapter

Bloom and Stella have reached Alfea and meet Miss G there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh My God, A New School

"This cannot be true, I mean it's not possible at all" Bloom said after hearing all that Miss G said.

"I know that this is hard to accept but this is true" Miss G said.

"What do you…...?" Bloom turned to Stella but stopped when she saw tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what's going on, I just want to go back to my home" Stella said.

"That's not your home Stella, this is your home" Miss G said in a soothing voice.

"Bloom, I think you should take Stella to your room and try to calm her down" Miss G said turning to Bloom.

After a little time, in the room-

"Bloom, how could you bear such a big shock" Stella asked Bloom, after she had stopped crying.

"Stella, I've already suffered a bigger shock, I lost my parents and found that they weren't my real parents at the same time, so I was able to bear this."

"So why don't we both go outside and see that why there isn't any person in sight except that Miss rude?"

"Hey don't call her that, perhaps she can hear what we speak coz' of that magic" Bloom said laughing.

Miss G, who was hearing all this, was pleased to see that the girls were strong, even if she wasn't pleased to hear her new name.

Later on, that day, the girls were standing in Miss G's office, talking.

"So girls, you must be wondering that there's no student in this school…"

"I think this is because of this Miss rude" Bloom couldn't help but laugh at what Stella was whispering to her.

"Any problem Bloom?" Miss G asked Bloom.

"No problem at all Miss G."

"Good, the reason for this is that the school is closed for the festival of Pixie Spring (A/N: Hey, I couldn't find the name of any other festival), and it will reopen in next month……."

"But winters are going on, how can there be a festival of spring" Stella asked interrupting Miss G.

"I'm talking about Pixie Spring, not the ordinary spring that you have on earth. In this festival, all the flower pixies unite and form a large circle sprinkling flowers everywhere. And now, back to what I was saying, we have called you here early coz' you don't know anything about magic, and we'll have to train you during this month. So be ready for your lessons tomorrow morning."

"So any question, girls?"

"Miss G, what's a pixie?" Stella asked.

"Take this book and see yourself. This book contains all the information about all the magical creatures" Miss G replied giving them a large book.

"Bloom, I'm gonna die. Lessons? Tomorrow? Only two girls?" Stella said after they had come out of the office.

"Stella, look at the positive side, we're getting a new wardrobe full of clothes with newest fashion, we have this full building to ourselves, we can have a sleepover every day and it's the Christmas season."

"Here comes Miss optimistic" Stella said laughing.

"Hey."

"C'mon let's go into the garden and see the magical flowers" Stella said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've kept what Miss G said a secret, but the secret will be revealed after a few chappies.**

**So the moral of the story is that everyone should review each and every story that one reads. See YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for updating after a long time but I was a little busy with my other story. So here comes my story. And I won't be writing whatever happened in the last chappie.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Merry Christmas

"So the decoration is over, but something IS missing" Stella said after the decoration was complete.

"I know what's missing" Bloom said sighing.

"What's missing?"

"Our family is missing, Stella, Christmas is never complete without family."

"You are right Bloom, but why don't we celebrate Christmas on our own, like a family" Miss G said coming in the room.

"But Miss G, how do you know about Christmas?"

"I'm not lazy Stella, I did some research."

"So, you know what's Christmas, and you must b knowing about the carols too" Stella said.

"Of course I know, and I've baked cookies and pudding and everything that you have on earth"

"Oh Miss G, you are so good" Bloom and Stella said hugging Miss G.

"So why don't we sing a carol together" Miss G said.

_Bloom- Silent Night, Holy Night_

_Stella-All is calm all is bright_

_B- Round yon virgin Mother and Child_

_S- Holy infant so tender and bright_

_B & S- Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_B- Silent Night, Holy Night_

_S- Shepherds quake at the sight_

_B- Glories stream from heaven afar_

_S- Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia_

_B & S- Christ the Savior is born_

_Christ the Savior is born_

_B- Silent Night, Holy Night_

_S- Son of God, loves pure light_

_B- Radiant beams from thy holy face_

_S- With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_B & S- Jesus, Lord at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth._

"This carol was my favorite and I used to sing this carol with my parents" Bloom said.

"Yes, but now you're singing this song with your cousin and headmistress" Miss G said.

"It seems a little odd, isn't it?" Stella said.

"Yes it's odd, but I'm hungry and I really want to taste the pudding and cookies which Miss G baked for us" Stella said.

"Yes, me too" Bloom said laughing.

"So Bloom, ever thought about that idea of becoming a superstar" Stella asked Bloom when they were preparing to sleep.

"What?"

"I mean that you're a good singer, and we'll be hit."

"Oh Stella, you'll never change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So this is the 8****th**** chappie based on Christmas, hope you like it. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating. Our Christmas holidays have just started and I wanted to have a little break from everything. But now, I'm back with a bang, OK not a bang but I'm back with a chapter at least.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The training

"C'mon Stella, you can do it" Bloom cheered.

"You know I can't do it" Stella answered, desperately trying to produce a sun beam.

Bloom and Stella had been practicing for two weeks but all they could do was only produce fire balls and sun beams, and that too with difficulty.

"C'mon girls, what's going on?" Miss G said sighing. Two most powerful fairies of the universe didn't know anything about pixies….and magic.

"But we're trying our best Miss G" Bloom and Stella replied together.

"OK girls, enough for now, we can have more practice in the evening" Miss G said.

---------

Later, the girls were resting in their dorm when they heard a loud noise from outside.

"Hey, it sounds like an airplane" Stella said, as she and Bloom ran outside to see what it was.

They saw a large red and white colored spaceship. On coming closer, they saw some boys coming out. First of all, a blonde-haired boy came out. He was wearing something that looked royal and great. Afterwards, a brown-haired boy came out and the ship flew away.

"Bloom, that brown-haired guy looks cute" Stella said.

"No, the other one's better" Bloom said.

"How could you say that, Bloom?" Stella asked her.

"It means that I was right. You're having a crush on that guy" Bloom said, giggling.

"No, I'm not having any crush on anyone" Stella answered, a deep-red color on her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, okay, let's go to Miss G's office and ask her about them."

"Yes, you're right, let's go" Stella answered "hey Bloom, look they are also going to Miss G's office."

"C'mon Bloom, let's go."

"Where?"  
"To meet those guys" Stella said looking at her with a –don't you know anything- look on her face.

"Okay, Stella"

---------------

On the other side, the boys were coming towards Alfea, talking to each other.

"Hey Brandon, do you think we should have come here, just to meet those new girls" the blonde-haired boy named Sky turned to the other.

"Why not? I mean what's the harm? You are the prince Sky of Eraklyon and I'm your personal squire and we are here to meet the princesses of Sparks and Solaria" Brandon said.

"Oh yes, you are right, bro" Sky answered. Even if Brandon was Sky's squire, they were best friends, just like brothers.

"May I help you, boys?" Miss G said, coming out.

"I guess you are the headmistress of this school, Miss G. He is Prince Sky of Eraklyon and I'm his personal squire. We are here to meet Princess Bloom of Sparks and Princess Stella of Solaria. And we hope that you let us meet us" Brandon said, bending a little.

"Okay, you may meet them, I'll show you the way to their dorm." Miss G replied.

"Wow bro, you're really a good speaker when it comes to girls" Sky said to Brandon while they were on their way to the girls' dorm.

"Bloom, you won't believe what I saw" Stella said, running towards Bloom.

"What?"

"Those boys are coming towards our room. Am I looking good?" Stella said.

"Relax Stell, you are NOT going on a date" Bloom said.

"Yes, but my first impression should be great"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Okay, this chapter was long enough, I think. It took me ages writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanx for reviews guys. I love your reviews.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You go first; you were the one who brought me here and now you have to go inside first" Sky said to Brandon.

"No way"

"C'mon boy, you can do it"

"Okay"

-----------

Knock Knock

"Oh no Bloom, they're here" Stella said in a voice as if they were being eaten by a monster.

"Calm down Stell, I'll go and open the door" Bloom said.

When Bloom opened the door, Brandon stepped in, along with Sky.

Brandon- "Umm… you are?"

Bloom- "I'm princess Bloom of Sparks." She said this because she had been strictly told by Miss G to say this to everyone.

Brandon- "Hello, I'm the personal squire of Prince Sky of Eraklyon and he is Prince Sky."

Bloom- "Hello. Please come in. Hey Stella, look who's come to meet us. They are prince Sky of Era- Era- Eraklyon." She said this because Stella thought that it would natural for her to be introduced later on.

Stella (coming out of the room) - "Who's there Bloom?" She wanted it to look as natural as possible.

Bloom- "He is Prince Sky of Eraklyon and he's Brandon, his personal squire."

Stella- "Oh, Hello. How are you?"

Sky- "It's our pleasure to meet the princesses of Sparks and Solaria."

Brandon whispered to Sky- "Bro, you're really bad at girls. You need to practice."

Sky- "I know."

Bloom whispered to Stella- "I like the way in which Sky talks."

Stella- What? He's too boring. Brandon is better."

"I've an idea. Why don't we all go in the garden and have a walk together" Brandon suggested.

"Sure."

"Great idea."

"Let's go" were the answers.

"But which part? I mean the garden has two parts. Which part should we go? If you ask, my choice is the left one" Bloom said.

"No way, I want to go to the right part. The right part is the right choice" Stella said.

"What do you think, boys?" Bloom put a straight question.

Sky chose to go to the left part whereas Brandon chose the right part. So they decided that Sky and Bloom should go to the right part and Bloom and Sky should go to the left part.

"C'mon let's go then. What ARE we waiting for" Stella shouted.

"So Prince Sky…" Bloom was talking to him but Sky interrupted.

"Please call me Sky"

"Umm…Okay"

On the other side of the garden-

"So you are the squire of Prince Sky of Eraklyon" Stella started, trying to find some good conversation.

"Yes, but even if I'm his squire, we are best friends, just like brothers" Brandon replied.

"Oh" Stella said, quite bored as they were talking about Sky, not themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know, this chappie is not good at all, too much of dialogue, but review. Next chappie will be better, I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No Comments (lol). Just joking. I'm always full of comments. Although I can't think of what to write, so I'm writing this rubbish. Hey, my story is not rubbish at all, but my A/Ns are always rubbish.**

**And sorry for not replying to your reviews.**

**Okay, Okay, back to the story. And this chappie is dedicated to 2008.**

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" cheered everyone. Bloom and Stella had been partying with the boys all the night. It was lots of fun with the boys. After all they were their boyfriends.

"Happy New Year, Shnookums" Stella said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Same to you, cupcake" Brandon said.

"Happy New Year, Sky" Bloom said to Sky as they saw the firecrackers in the sky.

"Happy New Year to you too" Sky said.

"Oh Sky I love you" Bloom said resting her head on his shoulders.

"So what about coming to my house" Sky said, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"I'm not ready yet to meet your parents" Bloom said, suddenly getting nervous.

"No way, you won't meet my parents. I was just wondering about another party. And we could also have firecrackers with your name" Sky said.

"Really, then I'll surely come there. But, what about Stella and Brandon?" Bloom said.

"Oh, Brandon will invite Stella. C'mon, now forget everyone else and come dance with me" Sky said, pointing to the dance floor.

"Sure" Bloom said, smiling.

On the other side –

"Hey cupcake, would you come to Sky's palace for another party" Brandon said.

"Sure, I would rather go to a party with you than wasting my time on those horrible magic lessons" Stella said.

"Then it's done, let's go and inform Sky and Bloom about this" Brandon said.

"Are you sure we should disturb them" Stella said smiling.

---------

Next day-

"Please Miss G, please let us go. Please please please" Stella and Bloom said, begging Miss G.

"No you are not going to another party, and that's final" Miss G said.

"Why not Griselda? Let the girls have some fun" a familiar voice startled everyone.

"Miss F" shouted the girls together, running towards her.

"Hey Girls, nice to see you after such a long time" Miss F said, hugging the girls.

"We really missed you Miss F" Stella said.

"Hey Faragonda, back to your duty?" Miss G said.

"Duty?" the girls asked together, shocked.

"Yes duty, I'm the real headmistress of Alfea" Miss F replied, smiling.

**So Miss F is their real headmistress, hope you like the twist. REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I have a very bad news for you, actually I have two news for you, one is good and the other is bad. They are at the end of chapter, read them please.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another Secret

"Another secret? This means another lie. And that means another period of emotional disturbance for us" Bloom said, obviously annoyed.

"This is more than enough. I am fed up. Tell me everything NOW" Stella was annoyed, really annoyed.

"Okay Stella, we'll tell you and Bloom everything" Miss F said, sighing.

"But the story is long, and it would be better if we talk in my –uh- Faragonda's office" Miss G said.

"Yes, you are right" Miss F said taking Bloom and Stella along with her.

In Miss F's office-

"Now please tell the truth. We're really fed up of all these secrets" Bloom said.

"Well….the story begins in a ball where a handsome prince named Oritel met a beautiful princess named Miriam and his best friend prince Radius met Miriam's sister, Luna. They fell in love and married. Eventually a princess called Bloom was born to Miriam and Oritel and a princess called Stella was born to Radius and Luna. I was Oritel's sister and Griselda was the sister of Radius. Life was going on quite happily. There was peace and Prosperity. But on the wedding anniversary of Radius and Luna, an evil wizard called Baltor came there and destroyed everything. He was very strong, strong enough to defeat your parents and the army of both the planets. We were forced to go to earth. We adjusted ourselves according to the traditions of earth. Your parents got good jobs and we all lived in a flat. One day, we were having a family picnic together when Baltor came there. He attacked us but missed. We tried to fight him but of no use. Your parents were about to die and you both were crying loudly as you could sense the evil power. Baltor killed your mothers but they gave their powers to you before dying. Your fathers were taken as prisoners and we had no option but to hide from him and take both of you far away from that place. So we came to the planet Sertosa, but we found out that you both had to be separated in order to hide you from Baltor. So we decided that Bloom should be living with someone else in Gardenia, Stella should be living with me somewhere near Gardenia and Griselda should be living in Magix as the headmistress of a school called Alfea for fairies. This plan was a success as Baltor did not come to know of anything, but not for long. He came to know of everything and he killed your earth parents too. After that, he tried to kill you by pushing you into the river but I cast a spell on the river and you came to us. But that place was not safe anymore. So I sent both of you here to learn magic because only you can save the whole world from Baltor and his evil magic" Miss F said, finally finishing the story.

"That means that Miss G is my aunt" Stella said, in a –this is not possible- type of expression.

"Yes Stella, this is also true" Miss F said.

"I need to be alone" Bloom finally said, after a long time.

"C'mon Bloom…" Miss G said coming towards her when a large circle of fire surrounded Bloom.

"I need to be alone" she repeated.

"What was that?" Stella asked in a worried tone.

"Bloom is the guardian of the dragon flame and hurting the guardian of the dragon flame could be really dangerous because the keepers of the dragon flame can be really emotional at times…..and dangerous too. So we better stay away from her" Miss F replied.

"Then where is the cheerful, happy, sweet, caring, loving Bloom who was my sister and best friend?" Stella asked, with a mixture of sadness, anger, despair and everything bad in her head.

"She's gone, and the dragon flame now completely controls her. And she can do something that is dangerous for her and no one can stop her. Her real self will return back only when she'll learn to control her dragon power. But it can take a long time. And we can do nothing but wait and watch" Miss G said, trying not to sound worried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's all about the chapter. It took me really long to write this so please review. And now it's the time for the news.**

**Good News- I'm becoming a teenager on 18****th****. Yay!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bad News- I'm leaving FanFiction for about a month because of my exams. My exams are in February so I'll have to work hard from now. So forgive me please, and don't forget to review, even if I'll read your reviews about after a month -sigh-. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooooooooooooooo everyone, I'm back. It really feels great to be back at FanFiction. And the feeling that I have escaped from the clutches of exams is really pleasing. Now it's time for me to sit back and return to my stories. And I really feel proud to tell you that my exams have been really well and I am sure that I'll get more than 90 marks. **

**By the way, you guys were really caring. Thanx a billion for your good lucks and best wishes that you gave me. And thanks a billion to those who prayed for me and my story to get back soon.**

**P.S. - If you didn't pray, don't worry. **

**More P.S.-I'm thinking that it's the time for a new pen name. I'm thinking about Angela? Isn't it nice? Give me your suggestions soon. The name should start with an 'A' and it should have at least six letters.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How to save Bloom

The circle of fire that surrounded Bloom took her away. It seemed as if she was under control of something…or someone. She disappeared suddenly, leaving a ball of fire, which slowly disappeared after.

"What's going on? Where did she disappear?" Stella asked.

"Miss F, have you found out something" Stella asked. They had been searching in the Alfea library for some spell to cure Bloom for a long time but hadn't found anything.

"Sorry Stella, I can't still find anything" Miss F replied.

"Faragonda, Stella, come here. I've found something that can be useful" Miss G called from other side of the library.

On going there, Stella and Miss F found Miss G staring into a large book.

"What have you found?" Miss F asked.

"Well, come and see. I found this book hidden in a secret cupboard" Miss G replied, showing the book to Miss F.

"Hidden cupboard? But there's no hidden cupboard in Alfea library" Miss F replied, literally shocked.

"But some alien language is written in this book. I can't understand even a word. I think the book contains some kind of spells. _Djydhfewg afbshfsdfx rwfxbsfh fxgshfdh _**(1),**it is complete nonsense. It makes no sense at all" Stella replied, looking exhausted.

"I can understand this language" Miss F said.

"What?" Stella and Miss G said together.

"This book is the long lost book of dragon fire. The great dragon had written it" Miss F said.

"Are you joking? I mean, how can a dragon write a whole book?" Stella said.

"I'm serious. The dragon who can destroy and re-build the whole universe in the fraction of a second can also write a book" Miss F replied.

"Okay" Stella answered in an –okay, you're right, I'm sorry- voice.

While Miss F was reading the book, Stella's phone rang.

"Go out and answer the phone Stella, I'm busy here" Miss F ordered.

"Okay" was the feeble reply.

"When Stella went out, she found that it was Brandon's call.

"Hi Brandon" Stella said, picking up the phone.

"Hi cupcake, I was thinking about a romantic..."

"Sorry Brandon, there's a serious problem here" Stella said.

"What problem?" Brandon asked.

"Can you and Sky come here, now?" Stella asked.

"Sure, why not..."

"Okay then" saying this, Stella put off the phone.

After some time, when Brandon and Sky reached Alfea, Stella was waiting for them at the gate.

"What happened cupcake, you were really worried on the phone" Brandon asked, getting off from his bike.

"Where's Bloom?" Sky said, looking here and there.

"She's not here. Actually, the problem relates to Bloom" Stella said.

"Relates to Bloom? Tell me what happened…..Fast" Sky said, literally shaking Stella.

"Calm down bro" Brandon said.

"Okay Sky, listen. It all happened two days before, when Miss F told us about another secret about our past. Bloom's dragon flame took over her and the real Bloom is gone…" Stella said.

"What do you mean by gone? She'll come back, I'm sure of this" Sky said. **(2)**

"We're finding something to cure her. Miss F has just found a book that can be helpful. Let's go in the library and see if she has found anything" Stella said.

In the library-

"Miss F, have you found something?" Sky said entering the library.

"Oh, Prince Sky, when did you come? Miss F is a little busy now, but you can come afterwards…" Miss G said, but was interrupted by Sky.

"Has Miss F found something to cure Bloom?" Sky asked.

"She is in her meditation room, trying to contact the awerey powers" Miss G said.

"What are awerey powers?" Sky asked.

"Only the awerey powers can cure Bloom, and if Miss F is not able to contact them, there's no hope" Miss G said, desperately trying to control her tears. **(3)**

"But do you know that where Bloom is?" Sky asked.

"She is lost in the waves of the dragon power. Only the awerey powers can enter these waves and take her out" Miss G replied.

"Then let's wait for her" Stella said.

When Miss F came out, she was looking really very tired. On coming out, she became unconscious. On regaining her senses, she was asked the question that she didn't wanted to answer.

"What happened? Were you able to contact the awerey powers?" Sky asked the question that everyone present there wanted to ask.

"I'm sorry Sky, but we have very little hope. When I contacted the awerey powers, they told me that the dragon power in Bloom was so strong that even they couldn't do anything. There is only one hope left now" Miss F said.

"Tell me. I'll do anything" Sky said.

"It's not easy, prince Sky. You will have to go on a journey, a long journey, a very dangerous journey, a journey that can even take your life" Miss F said.

"I'll do anything for Bloom" Sky said.

"I'll go with Sky" Stella said.

"I'll also go with Sky" Brandon said.

"Are you sure? This journey is really very dangerous and I'm sure that we'll find some other way to cure Bloom" Miss F said, trying to stop them.

"There's no other way. We'll have to go" Stella said.

"I've already lost Bloom and I don't to lose you now" Miss F said, crying. **(4)**

"No, you haven't lost Bloom and you'll not lose me, I promise" Stella said, hugging Miss F.

"I'm sorry. I had become so selfish" Miss F said.

"You don't need to be sorry. But can you tell us about the way?" Stella asked.

"You'll have to go to Awereyland, and then you'll have to find seven awerey stones and when you have found all the stones, you'll see that they are in form of a jigsaw puzzle. You'll have to join them. On joining them, you'll find that they make some kind of sign. If you are able to find the meaning of that sign, you'll succeed, but if you can't find the meaning of the sign in seven days, you'll also be lost in waves of the dragon power. I can only take you to the gate of Awereyland and you'll have to find the rest of the way by yourself. And the worst part of all this is that Baltor will gain the ultimate power in two months. So you'll have to come before two months have passed" Miss F said.

"We'll try our best" Sky, Brandon and Stella said together.

"May God bless you all' Miss F said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) **_**Djydhfewg afbshfsdfx rwfxbsfh fxgshfdh**_**- Even I don't know its meaning. I just closed my eyes and pressed a lot of buttons, and this formula worked. **

**(2) Wow, Sky is really serious about Bloom. Lol**

**(3) Can you imagine Miss G desperately trying to control her tears?**

**(4) Can you imagine Miss F crying?**

**Well, if you can imagine (3) and (4), then you have a very good imagination indeed!**

**Was this chappie nice? It was my comeback chappie so I tried to make it really good, and it's the longest chapter I've ever written. Please review. I want to get more and more reviews. See ya (very soon coz' my exams are over)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here comes the next chappie. I think that this story is getting interesting. Hey, did you like my new name?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In Awereyland

"I'm taking you to the secret world of Awereyland. Just close your eyes and sit here in a circle, keeping your hands on the boxes in front of you" Miss F said, taking them to a room made of marble.

Sky, Brandon and Stella sat on a circle shaped stone floor and kept their hands on the odd boxes.

"I'll start the rituals, and, don't open your eyes, especially when I'm chanting the spells" Miss F instructed.

_Itgahfacz Kafhkwe Gehmovisa Tyrjeky_

_Reguewter Gidnsavb Akhewert Niuerjok_

_Trighadew Heyujiwh Miduted Tegsdigm_

_Hegsditwey Iaghawet Zytewhie Wojnehulk_

When Miss F completed the spell, they all reached a land that was white, just white. No, it wasn't snow, it wasn't a cloud, it was something else. Something that was white, completely white.

"Where have we reached, Miss F? Where are we?" Stella asked. She was a little perplexed when she saw everything white.

"It is the gate to the Awereyland, Stella; it will take you to a land from where…" Miss F didn't want to say the next words.

"Don't worry. Miss F, we'll surely return, with Bloom" Stella said.

"Yes, Stella is right" Sky said.

"Okay then, listen, when you reach Awereyland, you'll see the things that you've never seen before, the creatures that are good in this world are bad in Awereyland. So whenever you meet a pixie or a fairy, or a unicorn in Awereyland, don't hesitate to attack them, because if you won't attack them, they'll kill you. And you'll have to trust gnomes and monsters and witches and befriend them. They'll be very nice. And when you've found Bloom, you have to chant a spell and come back" Miss F said.

_Tevajecan Fewhded Hagebada Damnbsap_

_Caxajeda Wheadyius Anceys Afreweds_

_Hertenewf Riowiup fedewerh Gerfewpo_

_Johlirtob Nacodekoj Novecods Dotuoif_

"This spell is tooooooo difficult, we won't be able to remember it" Stella said.

"Can't you give us this book? The spell is written in this book. So whenever we'll find Bloom, we'll read the spell and come back" Sky said, pointing towards the great book of dragons.

"It's not that easy, prince Sky, you are not allowed to take this book in Awereyland" Miss F replied sighing.

"Why?" Brandon asked. He was so shocked by the beauty of the gate that he hadn't spoken any word, and this is the only word that came to his mind after he recovered from the shock.

"Because the awerey powers don't allow it. I'll put the spell in your brains, so you'll be able to remember it easily" Miss F said.

"Now speak the spell" Miss F said after chanting something.

"_Tevajecan Fewhded Hagebada Damnbsap_

_Caxajeda Wheadyius Anceys Afreweds_

_Hertenewf Riowiup fedewerh Gerfewpo_

_Johlirtob Nacodekoj Novecods Dotuoif"_ Stella, Sky and Brandon chanted the spell together.

"Hey, I can remember that spell, wow" Stella said in wonder.

"You're right Stella; I couldn't speak even a single word of the spell a moment ago, and now, I can repeat it over and over again" Sky said, he was also astounded.

"Miss F, could you use this spell on me in my exams. It'll be much easier to remember the name of the creatures and spells" Stella said.

"No" Miss F replied.

"I knew it" Stella whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Okay, children, it's the time for you to go. Good Luck and take care. And remember, days aren't always good, sometimes nights are better" Miss F said.

"What is the meaning of that?" Sky thought. No one else paid any heed to that. They were busy in saying goodbye.

You also take care of yourself" Stella said, hugging Miss F.

Miss F chanted the spell and in the fraction of a second, the trio was in Awereyland.

They gasped. They had never seen such a thing in their lives…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the short chappie but I wasn't supposed to tell you anything about the Awereyland. You'll have to wait for the next chappie to know more about them. REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not updating guys

**Sorry for not updating guys. I'm desperately trying to manage my high school homework.**

**--**

They gasped. They had never seen such a thing in their lives. They could never imagine it. They were standing on a blue colored line which was about 6 feet broad, and on their left was day, with sun shining and pixies dancing, but on their right was night with witches sitting there and talking. Suddenly a voice sounded. "_Choose your side; be careful of what you choose, for all that glitters is not gold. I repeat, be careful, as I don't want to hurt innocent people. I'm the spirit of Awereyland, and I'll try to protect you, for I know the purpose for which you have come here. I'm not allowed to tell you anything, but I wish that you choose the right path." _**(1)**

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"I don't know" Brandon replied.

"I can't believe that this place speaks" Sky said.

"Which way should we go?" Brandon asked.

"Don't ask such silly questions Brandon, we should go to the left part, can't you see the sun and the cute pixies there?" Stella said.

"No Stella, can't you remember what Miss F said? She said that nights are better than days. And the spirit also said that all that glitters is not gold" Sky said.

"Don't tell me these English phrases" Stella said.

"I'm not trying to tell you phrases, but can't you make out their meanings? They plainly mean that we should go to right side. Miss F said that pixies will be bad and witches will be good in Awereyland" Sky said.

"Okay, you have a great memory, let's go to the night, even if I'll shiver with cold there" Stella said gruffly.

"Shut up, we should hurry up" Sky said.

As soon as they stepped down from the blue line, it immediately disappeared and in place of that a transparent sheath came, from which they could see the day but couldn't go to the day side.

"Look at what you have done! We'll never be able to go to the day side and those witches are coming towards us" Stella said, angrily.

Suddenly, the witches stopped walking. One of them came near the trio and started crying. They were shocked.

"Why do you hurt us? We can't fight you. Please leave us alone. Please don't kill us. I pray you. Please don't kill us. We do everything you want us to do. We send a monster and a gnome every month for your food; hundreds of witches are in your houses as slaves. They do everything you want them to do. But still you have here to kill us. If you want to kill us, then kill me first. I can't bear to see my sisters die before my eyes" she said. Repentance for not being able to save the other witches was clearly visible from her eyes and her words.

"We are not here to kill you. We have come here to find our friend. We have come from Magix" Stella said, trying to comfort her.

"I've heard that the pixies and fairies of Magix are very good at heart. But the pixies and fairies in Awereyland are very bad. They kill us; take hundreds of witches as their slaves. We live our life with fear in our minds. I'm sorry for thinking you as one of them" the witch said.

"It's all right sweetie. Don't worry. Anyways, I'm Stella" Stella said.

"And I'm Icy" the witch said.

"I'm Sky and he's Brandon" Sky said.

"Hello Sky and Brandon, nice to meet you" Icy said.

"Won't you introduce us to your friends?" Stella asked, pointing towards two witches who were standing there.

"Sure. I'll call them" Icy went to call them.

"I was feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to a witch like that" Brandon said.

"Me too" Sky said.

"Shut up guys, she's just like us" Stella said.

"Wow, you are behaving just like Bloom" Sky said.

"I know, Bloom used to manage everything when we behaved immaturely. But she's not here now" Stella started crying.

"We'll soon find her. Don't worry Stella" Sky said, comforting Stella.

"I always wanted a brother like you Sky. Will you be my brother?" Stella asked, wiping her tears.

"You are my sister, Stella" Sky said, hugging Stella.

"Hey, Icy has come" Brandon said. He did not want to cry in front of everyone, so he wanted to break their hug.

"Hello, I'm Darcy" a girl with long hair said.

"And I'm Stormy" a shy girl said.

"Hello, I'm Stella, and they are Sky and Brandon" Stella said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Darcy said.

"Hello" Sky and Brandon said.

Stella noticed that Darcy was not hesitant to meet them while Stormy was very shy.

"Why did you take so much time?" Stella asked.

"It took me hours to make them understand that you are not bad and wicked" Icy explained.

Suddenly, it started raining.

"Oh shit, where will we go now?" Brandon said.

"You can come to our house" Icy said.

"Yes, Icy is right. Come to our house" Darcy said.

"Thanks" Stella said.

--

**Sorry again for not updating. REVIEW PLEASE. :-)**


End file.
